when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nikolai Motovov
"To make Julio Ardiente fear, I want you to say hi to Nikolai Motovov. He's a good officer, and yet, he came out from the Russian Ground Forces as an officer who is, apparently, going to make these pesky Kolechian pigs pay. Now this war can't get enough of it when it comes to this guy." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Secrets of Walovlir Motovov Nikolai Motovov is a Russian Ground Forces officer working in Moscow. He is a younger brother of Walovlir Motovov and Sergei Motovov, and is also the older brother of Mariya Motovov, Viktor Motovov, Daniil Motovov, Zhanna Motovov and Alyona Motovov, and is part of the Motovov siblings, and then he became a Soviet Officer because he was promoted into this rank by the Grand Alliance when Ruby Rose needed a Soviet Officer, so then he always read any Soviet Union-related history books, like the books about Battle of Stalingrad and the book about Vladimir Lenin, practicing his shooting skills, being very good at helping soldiers, commanding his soldiers, and fighting enemies. He can like Lincoln Loud, the Sonic Alliance and the Preschool Girls, along with the likes of the Autobots, but he always watches some action movies and cartoon movies, and he praised Nora as "the female hero of Team JNPR," but doesn't like Kolechia because he calls Kolechia as "the worst terrorist country in the world" with the hates of Kolechia as the country that has been hurting Nora for so long, just as he wanted to insult and destroy Kolechia when he, his siblings and Walovlir are chosen to be part of the way of good heroes, which is the Grand Alliance. In "The Secrets of Walovlir Motovov," he likes the Motovov siblings, Polina Petrov and Walovlir Motovov when he is a good brother of the Motovov, but he eventually joined Team RWBY, because he likes Nora (his new friendly comrade), Ruby Rose, the teams of Beacon Academy, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, and Team RWBY. He can use new weapons when he was trained by Ruby Rose: a PPSH-41, pistols of any kind, a Mark I trench knife, an AK-74, and a few of F1 grenades. In battle, he is better than any Waffen-SS officers, just because he can fight enemies, is very good at commanding his troop, and even performing a melee attack, along with some shooting skills, plus he can protect Ruby Rose, help his comrades and the Motovov siblings. Now he will fight for Walovlir Motovov (or Conscript Motovov), the Motovov siblings, Polina Petrov, Team RWBY, Ruby Rose, Team JNPR, Nora, the Soviet Rose Army Force, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the rest of the Future Alliance, and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Biography "Nikolai Motovov is the younger brother of Walovlir Motovov. He can protect us when the Motovov siblings joined us. Now he will be the comrade of our greatest leader, Ruby Rose, in my day." --Blake Belladonna, The Secrets of Walovlir Motovo Category:Adults Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Blue-Eyed Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Commanders Category:Europeans Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Future Alliance Characters Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Live Action Characters Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Motovov Family Members Category:Movie Lovers Category:Officers Category:Protectors Category:Reformed Characters Category:Ruby Rose's Minions Category:Russians Category:Russian Ground Forces Members Category:Shooters Category:Sharpshooters Category:Siblings Category:Soviet Rose Army Force Members Category:Survivors Category:Team RWBY Extra Members Category:Team RWBY Members